Want to be part of the family
by Crystal 700
Summary: Tony has a daughter that he's been somewhat hiding from certain team mates. She's in trouble now and he has to tell them. Disclaimer: I own nothing in here at all
1. Background

Nine Years Ago

Tony Dinozzo was walking down the streets of Baltimore. He was off work for the night and was just walking around with nothing to do. Yes Tony didn't have a date tonight why was it such a shocker he had yet to find out. He turned a corner and a child ran into his leg. She was maybe four had hair and eyes that matched his own but he thought it was just a coincidence. He watched her walk off and that's when he saw she was alone and there were tears streaming down her face. He went over and grabbed the sleeve of her jacket.

She wriggled out and began running. He jogged after her hoping it would seem as though he wasn't chasing her. He caught up to her and only did so because she turned into a park that was completely empty. "Let me go!" she shouted as he lifted her feet off the ground. She screamed, kicked, hit, and cried begging to be let go. When she had finally stopped everything but crying he asked, "Where are your parents?" "I need to find the police." she told him not answering the question. "Your talking to one now where are your parents?" he repeated. "My mom I don't know what happened she made me leave and then I heard her scream and I saw her bleeding on the floor and-" she stopped beginning to cry harder. He calmed her down and he went to the police station with the girl in hand. He had put her jacket on over her skirt sneakers and long-sleeved blue shirt.

He walked into the station with her on his hip asleep from all her crying. "Dinozzo how'd you find her?" his chief asked. "You mean this little one. I found her while walking the street. Why what's going on?" "We've been looking for Marsha everywhere. Her mom was murdered she's going to put into protective custody till we know what to do with her." his chief said as someone began to take her from his arms. She woke up and began screaming again when she found herself in the arms of a complete stranger.

He put her down and she ran back and hid behind Tony gripping his leg tight. "Well Tony seems she's taken a liking to you." his chief said. "I think that's an understatement." he responded picking the little girl up into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder instantly falling back asleep. "Well looks like your going to need to keep her safe till this mystery is solved." he was ordered. "Sure thing sir." He said going to his own home.

At Tony's Bachelor Pad

He opened the door Marsha still fast asleep in his arms. He entered the house and shut the door silently so he wouldn't wake the girl. He went to his room and laid her on the bed covering her up so she wouldn't get cold and went to clean up his pad. When he sat down in the living room when he heard the soft pad of tiny feet coming down the hall. Marsha came out of the hall rubbing her eyes and to him just looking so adorable. "Hey what are you doing up?" he asked as the girl came over and climbed onto the couch next to him. "I'm not tired." she told him.

"You like movies?" he asked. She nodded her head vigorously. "Well then," he said scooping her up and heading over to his movie collection, "lets watch one." She immediately picked up Cinderella which he somewhat expected he smiled and popped the movie in. They sat and watched it the rest of the night falling asleep on the couch.

The next day

Tony woke up feeling something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Marsha curled up asleep on his chest. The events of last night came rushing back and he smiled before it turned into a frown. Whomever had done this was going to pay. They had shattered Marsha's world and he would make them pay. She stirred and woke up first being confused at her surroundings before remembering where she was. "Good Morning Tony." she said to him sliding to the ground. He stared at her for a minute before getting up himself. She stared at him and he stared back. "This looks like the start to a wonderful friendship he said. She smiled hit him in the leg and ran saying "Your it." and of course being the dummy he is he ran after her.

It had been a few weeks and they weren't any closer to finding the killer as they were to finding Marsha's father. They had found out the same day after meeting that no one knew her biological father. According to her she never had one. Tony sighed and looked at the girl asleep in his lap. A was band-aid placed on her arm from where they had drawn blood for to help find her dad. He didn't know why but it had killed him to watch her scream when the needle in her arm and he still had yet to figure that out. At that moment a man ran in looking quite satisfied with himself for whatever reason. Since Tony was the only one in the station at the moment.

"May I help you?" he asked. "Give me the girl." he ordered pulling out a gun. Tony became afraid not for himself but for Marsha who was in direct fire of the gun. Thinking of something quickly he asked "She's right in front of ya why don't you just shoot her and get it over with." he asked. The man's hand began shaking on the gun. "I mean I'm just a cop hell bent on throwing scum like you in jail." he continued standing up holding Marsha close to him. "So why don't you?" he asked.

The man looked ready to pull the trigger when a shot was fired and he was down and dead not to mention waking Marsha. "Thanks chief." "No problem, Dinozzo your gonna want to read this." he said handing him a letter. His name was on it and he decided to take a guess and say "This from the victim?" "Yes how'd she know you?" He gave his chief a look that told him everything. He brought Marsha back home and put her in front of the TV and popped in a James Bond film. Yes the four year old loved James Bond as well as Cinderella. He went into the next room and opened up the letter to read:

**Dear Tony,**

**You probably don't remember me but I remember you. I was one of your probably many one-night stands by now. If you ever receive this letter it means I'm dead. I know should have told you this a long time ago but I was too scared. That one nightstand got me pregnant and when my parents found out they disowned me.**

**I need you to promise to take care of our daughter that is the only thing I need from you. Make sure she is safe and protected and if you can't take care of her yourself please find someone who will. In my will I leave everything to her so if you do decide to keep her you should be well off even for a short while. Tell her that I'll be watching over her everyday and that no matter what I will always be proud of her.**

**Natalie Maria Rhodes**

He read the letter over three times before finally getting the message. Marsha was his daughter and that was the reason why he felt so over protective than a protection duty cop should be. He decided to fake a call to tell her so he picked up the phone as if it had rung. "Yes thank you. I'll tell her. Kay bye." he "hung up" and went into the living room to see the girl.

He paused the video to get her attention and when she looked at him he told her. "Well Marsha looks like we found your dad." he said. "Can I meet him?" she asked jumping off the couch. "You already have." he told her kneeling down to her height. She ran into his arms joy evident on her face and hugged him around the neck. He smiled this might be a good thing for him.

Six Years Ago

"Daddy!" screamed a now seven-year-old Marsha. She looked every inch her father what with his smile, build, hair and eye color. "Hey there kiddo." he said as she ran over to him her backpack swinging off her back. She jumped into the backseat and they were on there way home. He grabbed the mail on his doorstep and entered there home. Marsha went to drop her things in her room and change into more comfortable clothes for later.

Tony had enrolled her in different sports and she had grown adapted to becoming like her father. Tony ordered pizza before looking through the mail he had brought in. Most of it was bills but he came across a letter that read NCIS. He had applied for the probation officer just last week. He quickly tore it open and read the letter. He had gotten the postion. "Dad that pizza guys here!" Marsha yelled answering the door. He paid for the pizza and told Marsha about the new job. She jumped with joy and hugged him before they went to practice.

The next day he went into get his tour and fill out paperwork. He brought Marsha with him to meet his new boss. A man with gray hair and ice blue eyes walked up to them. Tony was intimidated by him but Marsha just looked at him with absolutely nothing but curiosity in her eyes. "Hi I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You must be Anthony Dinozzo." Gibbs said shaking Tony's hand. "Tony please." he told the man. "And who may this be?" "Marsha Talia Dinozzo." she introduced herself to the man.

"Your kid I assume. Where's her mother?" Marsha grew sad and became quiet and Gibbs saw a knowing look from Tony. "Well Marsha it's very nice to meet you." Gibbs told the girl ruffling her hair making her giggle. The rest of the day went off without a hitch so to speak and it looked as though Gibbs had been adopted into the very small family of two.

Seven Years Ago

Dinozzo woke up to find the iguana very close to him and he yelped waking up everyone else. Gibbs and Kate came in guns raised ready to fire. Seeing the reptile they looked over at Dinozzo to see he was naked. He lifted a table to cover himself just as Marsha entered the room. "What's all the screaming about?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Neat iguana." she said going over to it and lifting into her arms. That's was the one thing the two didn't have in common she was good with animals while he was not. Kate laughed at Dinozzo and Gibbs left to get coffee.

Two Years Ago

Marsha was now twelve and was standing on Gibbs doorstep. Tony knocked on the door and Gibbs opened seeing the pair standing there he quickly ushered them inside. "Marsha you can go set your stuff in the guest room." he said and Marsha did as she was told. "You promise not to let anyone see her." Tony said since McGee, Ziva, and Director Vance had been left out of the loop (techinaclly Vance can't be left out but tough luck). "She will stay safe until you get back I promise." Gibbs promised him. Marsha came back out and after tearful good byes he left.

A few months ago

"You better bring back his head Dinozzo." Abby ordered as Marsha at age thirteen now stood in the background. "There is no way I'm leaving Africa without finding that man Abby I promise." Tony said his voice laced with anger and sorrow. Marsha hugged him good bye and he left with McGee and Gibbs for the horn of Africa.

Present Day

"Dad get up or I'll be late for school and you for work." Marsha told her dad waking him up. "Yeah you go get ready and I'll meet you at the door. Marsha nodded and left while he changed into one of his many suits. He met Marsha at the door to the apartment. She was in cargo pants and a blue t-shirt with her favorite combat boots and messenger bag chowing down on poptarts. "You got your knife?" he asked. She brought out her pocket knife to show him the proof. "Cell phone?" she showed him. "Pager?" showed him. "Homework?" "Your stalling and I have that too." "Just making sure." he said and they left. Just like three years ago McGee, Ziva, and Vance still didn't know about the girl but that was all about to change within just 24 hours.


	2. Return of a Hitman Pt 1

"Okay I'll be back to pick you up when school lets out okay." Tony said as Marsha closed the door to the car. "I know dad when are you going to stop treating me like I'm four?" she asked him. "Not until you die." He said. "Your no fun." She whined. "And you sound like Abby." "Yeah of course I sound like aunt Abby I hang at her place every time you have a date."

"Wait I leave you with Gibbs when I'm on a date." "Yeah but he lets me go see Aunt Abby every time too." She explained. "I'm going to have to have a talk with your grandpa about that." "Oh don't worry he drives me to and from so there are no worries." She said as she kissed his cheek before running into school.

_I really need to find you a mom your starting to grow into a woman. When you do you need a woman's influence. Plus I don't want to be the one who explains sex to you especially. _Tony thought as he drove to work.

It was a normal morning at NCIS. Tony sat at his desk reading one if his many FMH magazines instead of doing work. "Tony you think you want to put that down and help us with the paperwork?" Ziva asked. She was dressed in a purple tee and black pants with a hair of boots to match.

Long ago she had replaced her Star of David necklace and her hair was straightened. McGee decided not to get involved in the oncoming argument and went about his stack of paperwork. "I would Ziva but I'm guessing any minute now that Gibbs is going to come around the corner and-" he was cut off by a slap to the head. "Grab your gear we got a dead one."

When they got in the elevator Gibbs asked, "Dinozzo when this case is closed your doing the paperwork.

At The Crime Scene

They parked their cars outside a middle school that Tony thought was all too familiar. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and went about his work. "Dinozzo bag and tag, McGee witness statements, Ziva photos." The three quickly went about there jobs. "This is Lieutenant Corporal Marcus Montoya." McGee informed already done with his task. "McGee?"

"Witness say that they were just walking into school when they spotted Corporal Montoya." Tony continued to bag and tag trying oh so hard not to make a movie reference on the dead mans last name.

He was trying to figure out why he recognized this school. He knew he couldn't have gone to it when he was younger he never even lived here before his family disowned him.

He was looking up at the second floor of the school he swore at the sight of the familiar eyes looking down from the window.

They turned away and he went back to work. Ducky arrived five minutes later with his complaints about getting lost. He finally brought out the liver probe and stuck it in.

He brought it out and said "Seems he died no more than two hours ago." he said. "Why would someone dump a body in front of a school building? It would most surely be found." Ziva said sort of confused. "I don't know yet Ziva." Gibbs said catching sight of the familiar eyes staring down at them. "Lets get out of here." he told them.

In the school

"Marsha pay attention." her friend whispered elbowing her in the side. She stifled a yelp and began to take the notes the teacher was copying on the board. Not five minutes later the bell rang but everyone became confused. The school had two different bells one for the changing of class periods and another to signal the end of school. This was the one for the end of school.

_Probably has to deal with the dead sailor_ she thought gathering her things and heading to her locker. She slipped out of the classroom and went to her locker where she waited for her friends to show up. Two girls came over followed by three guys and her friend from her class came over. "Why do you think there letting us out early?" the redhead questioned.

Everyone shrugged and went outside to wait for there parents. Marsha took a seat on one of the benches in the shade and pulled out an iPod. She was going to be there a while.

Back at NCIS

Tony's cell rang and looking at the id he went to talk in private. "Yes... yeah I'll be there to pick her up... Kay bye." he said hanging up. He went to ask Gibbs if he could step out for a minute. "Dinozzo you and David go check out his home." he ordered. "But Boss I-" Gibbs cut him off saying "I got it."

With Gibbs

Gibbs pulled up in front of the school. It had long ago cleared out except for the lone girl sitting in the shadows. "Hey Grandpa." Marsha greeted standing up going over to him. He walked past a tree and they heard two whizzing noise go through the air. They both immediately dove for cover not knowing what was happening.

When they lifted there heads they saw an arrow in the tree Marsha had passed with a note attached. Marsha dug into her bag and pulled out rubber gloves. "I'm glad to see Dinozzo's raising you with some set of rules." Gibbs said walking over to her.

"Yeah except half of them don't apply to me." she informed as she pulled the arrow out of the tree. She took off the note and after reading it became pale. She showed it to Gibbs and he quickly hustled her out of there. The note read: She's next.

Back at NCIS

The elevators dinged and Gibbs walked out. "Hey boss how did-" he cut himself catching sight of his daughter exiting the elevator behind him. "Hi I'm Beka Cooper. Nice to meet you." Marsha lied. "Everyone Beka is my granddaughter treat her with respect." Gibbs ordered. "So Beka why are you here?" Dinozzo asked. "Someone shot at her."


	3. Return of a Hitman Pt 2

Hey guys. Well I know it seems like forever between updates well its just that some times the story flows properly while sometimes it doesn't so I'm sorry for the really in frequent updates on this. Enough of that lets continue the story shall we.

"Someone shot at her!" Tony exclaimed receiving strange looks from his two coworkers. "I mean because she's only what twelve?" he asked trying to cover up the slip of his tongue.

"I'm thirteen for starters and it's no big deal if you ask me some idiot is just messing with grandpa." Beka/Marsha replied. "Beka." "Yeah don't call you grandpa I know I know. I'm going to see Abby." she said gleefully before taking off. "Hold it. Dinozzo go with her." Gibbs ordered. "On it." he replied as he ran after his daughter.

In the elevator

The family stood in the elevator for a few minutes before Tony flipped the emergency stop switch. "You were shot at!" "Yeah I know." she said adverting her eyes from her fathers. "This doesn't make any sense? Why would they try and shoot you?" he asked.

"Cause there is only a few ways to get to you. I'm the weakest yet strongest one. Kill me and they might as well have shot you." Marsha said. "How do you know that?" "You're my dad you taught me these kinds of things. Besides I plan to be the second generation of Dinozzo investigators." she said cockily. "Now that's my girl." he said ruffling her hair before flipping the switch.

In Abby's Lab

"Aunt Abby!" Marsha greeted running in. "Oh my god Marsha!" Abby exclaimed hugging the girl. "What are you doing here?" "Promise not to freak?" "Promise." "Someone shot at me." "WHAT???" "Remember your promise." "Oh my god! Are you okay?" "She's fine they missed her and hit a tree." Ziva said entering and dragging Tony with her.

"Oh hi Ziva." Marsha greeted. "Beka, how do you know my name?" she asked. "Oh grandpa talks about you a lot. Along with McGee." she answered happily. "Oh so you haven't heard of Tony?" "No I just know more about you guys." she answered with a smile. Ziva felt a sense of déjà vu but ignored it. For the moment. "Well that is nice. Gibbs wants you back up in the bullpen." "Alright come on then."

In the bullpen

"Hey Grandpa." Beka greeted as she entered the bullpen. "Beka." Gibbs said in a warning tone. "Yeah, yeah I know." She said plopping down in a seat. "Um that's my…" he stopped himself. "What's yours?" she asked. "Never mind I'm going to go sit over there." Tony said. McGee and Ziva watched them and went to talk in private.

"Why did Tony give in?" McGee asked. "I don't know. But it isn't normal that's for sure." Ziva said as they watched both of them. "You don't think they may have met before do you?" McGee asked. "I am not sure. But I plan to get to the end of it." Ziva promised. "Bottom, Ziva. It's get to the bottom of this." "Stupid sayings." She muttered.

Back in the Bullpen

"So Beka shouldn't you call your parents?" McGee asked. "I don't think that's a good idea." Beka hastily answered. "Why not don't you think they'll be wondering where you are right now?" Ziva asked. "No I don't want to bug Dad at work. He's got enough to worry about already." Beka said beating around the bush. "What about your mother?" McGee asked.

"I don't have one." She answered simply. "Oh sorry I didn't know that." McGee apologized. "No it's not your fault you didn't know. I don't blame you for asking though." Marsha informed with a smile. Ziva felt another sense of déjà vu but ignored it for the moment.

"Beka what are you doing?" Gibbs asked coming into the bullpen. "Sitting." She replied as she messed around with a rubber band ball. "Why don't you do you your homework?" Gibbs suggested. "Sure thing." She said pulling out her things and began her work.

"So boss who do you think is after this girl?" Tony asked. "I have a name you know." Beka said. "Yeah sorry Marsha." he apologized before realizing his mistake. "Tony." McGee said. "Why did you just call her Marsha?" Ziva asked. Tony waited a few seconds trying to think of an answer. "I um uh I er." he said. "Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he made his way toward the elevator.

In the elevator

Gibbs flicked the emergency switch and began to stare Dinozzo down. "Boss look I just-" Dinozzo began before Gibbs head slapped him. "Just tell them." he said. "But boss I just got Ziva to trust me again and Probie's well Probie." Dinozzo began to rattle off pointless excuses before Gibbs smacked him again. "Tell them. Or my grand daughter will." Gibbs said as he flicked the switch back on.

In the Bullpen

"So Beka or is it Marsha?" Ziva asked nastily. "Why does it matter to you whether my name is Beka or Marsha?" the girl replied. "Ooh." Ziva said pointing a finger at the girl. The elevators dinged and Tony came out alone since Gibbs went to get more coffee. "Um hey Tony." McGee greeted. "Guys there is something I need to tell you." Tony began. "Your going to tell us that Marsha is your daughter?" Ziva asked.

"What how did you know… Abby!" he exclaimed. "Cold." Marsha said. "Gibbs." "Colder." McGee said. "Marsha?" he asked. "Red hot." Ziva said. "You're grounded." Tony muttered. "But dad." she whined. "No buts-Ow!" he said as Ziva slapped his arm. "She got shot at earlier today cut her some slack." Ziva told him. "Of course the one time you get something right it has to be to defend my daughter." Tony said.


	4. Return of a Hitman Pt 3

Tony had made his daughter sit in the small kitchen area but Marsha snuck knowing very well that it would freak her dad. Marsha giggled as she ducked under Ziva's desk to hide from her father. "Has anyone seen her? She was standing right next to me and then she disappeared into thin air." Tony said as he entered the bullpen.

"Did you check for her at Abby's lab?" McGee asked as he reentered the bullpen. "Of course I did Probie. I checked every where she would go." Tony said as Gibbs head slapped. "Marsha stop teasing your father and get out from under Ziva's desk." He scolded. "Yes Gibbs." She said as she crawled out from beneath the desk.

"So Gibbs can I choose who I stay with tonight?" Marsha asked him. "Sure." "Then I pick Ziva!" "Ziver you feeling up to it?" he asked her. "Of course Gibbs." She said and the thirteen-year-old girl smiled the famous Dinozzo smile.

That Night

"That was so awesome!" Marsha said as she and Ziva exited the car. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Most people throw up." Ziva commented. "My dad did that didn't he?" Marsha asked as they made their way to Ziva's apartment. (Usually we'd go to a safe house but that's for later)

As they entered the apartment Marsha jumped onto the couch and picked up one of the many books that laid around the apartment. "Ima!" a small voice cried causing Marsha to lift her eyebrow and Ziva to inwardly cringe.

"Yes Talia." She asked as her three-year old girl came racing out into the living room. "Who is she?" Talia asked. "Tali this is Marsha Dinozzo." "Hi." The little girl said flashing a grin that was instantly recognizable. "Is she-?" Marsha's question was cut off when a red dot was pointed at Tali's forehead.

Grabbing the girl she hit the ground while Ziva did the same while calling for backup as shots were fired. "Tali! Marsha!" she called out. "We're fine." Marsha said from her position behind a chair with Tali shielded in between her legs. "Ziva what's wrong?" Gibbs asked through the phone. "We've got a small problem. There attacking here now!" Ziva said as another few shots went off.

"We're coming." Gibbs said through the phone. "Marsha. Take Tali to the back room." Ziva ordered. "I'm on it." she said as she ran to the hallway with Tali cradled to her chest. More and more gunshots went off. When the shots finished going off NCIS burst through the door.

"Where's Marsha?" "I'm back here." she called. "Oh well um. I think it's safe to say that it's time to keep her at the office." Tony suggested. "I agree. Marsha get your things your staying at the office." "But what about Ziva and Tali?" she asked coming out with said girl on her hip. "Tali?" they all asked. "Um Tony this is Tali. My daughter."

"Tali how old are you?" Tony asked. She grinned and held up three of her fingers. Instantly recognizing the grin he fainted. "Is she-?" Gibbs began but Ziva interrupted him. "Yes. Tali is Tony's daughter as well."


	5. Return of a Hitman Pt 4

Marsha was with Tali in the forensics lab while things they weren't supposed to hear were being said upstairs. Though they were listening intently since Abby had bugged a place.

"Ziva. How long did you plan to keep Tali from us?" Gibbs asked.

"So let me get this straight. I'm getting talked to because I kept my daughter a secret but Tony doesn't?" Ziva asked, though she did except that Tony had a daughter.

"Yes but some of us knew he had a daughter while no one knew you had one." Gibbs said. Marsha and Abby rolled their eyes at the statement. They didn't need a scientist to figure out that Ziva would go to the grave before telling anyone she was in over her head whether it was because of her kid or otherwise.

"Now see here. I actually told people I have a daughter. Better yet I _knew_ that I had one." Tony argued.

"Look I'm sorry." Ziva said.

"Okay. McGee your with me." Gibbs said leaving the room and they heard the shuffling of McGee's feet following. When they left Ziva and Tony turned on each other. Marsha put her hands over Tali's ears and the girl didn't seem to mind she just amused herself by playing with a small stuffed animal Marsha had given her.

"What the hell David?" Tony yelled.

"What? What is so wrong that I keep my daughter a secret from you?" Ziva asked.

"The fact that she was my daughter as well." Tony retorted.

"What could I do Tony? Answer me that. There was nothing I could do. Alright, except suck it up and keep in a secret from you." Ziva said.

"Ziva will you just explain to me why?" Tony yelled.

"I'm not even sure myself. Why do you care so much anyway?" Ziva demanded.

"Because I don't want you to die before I find out!" Tony said.

"Okay its time to turn off the bug." Abby said as she reached foreword to turn it off.

"No I want to hear this." Marsha said and Abby pulled her hand away.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"You want to know why Marsha's mother hasn't come around yet to see how's she is after being shot at or why she hasn't called."

"As a matter of fact I was but what has that got to do with this?" Ziva asked.

"Its because she's dead. Has been for nine years now. Marsha was only a little bit older than Tali when it happened." Tony explained and Ziva understood why he was so angry.

Marsha removed her hands from Tali's ears and picked the girl up. Abby staid put but saluted the girl as she turned and the elevator doors closed in front of her.

As they rode up Tali looked at Marsha and took some of the girl's dirty blonde locks.

"You have pertty hair. Like mommy." Tali said as she tugged it.

"I guess so." Marsha said as she entered the floor where the bullpen was. Both grown ups were still arguing and didn't even notice they were there till Marsha finally yelled, "Stop fighting!" The two looked over at their daughters.

"You're both at fault here. Dad you should have told her about me and Ziva you should of told us about Tali. But what's done is done." Marsha said.

"No fighting." Tali said holding a hand up in a stop sign. The three laughed at the girl as McGee and Gibbs came back in followed closely by Abby.

"Did something happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing you need to know gramps." Marsha said as she brought Tali higher up on her hip.

"We found shells a good forty feet away." McGee said as he tossed Abby the bag of shells and bullets.

"So we are looking at a sniper?" Tony asked.

"Most likely. We'll be looking into it further tomorrow. Tonight everyone could use some shut eye." Vance said as he entered the bullpen.

"Ziva, Marsha, and Tali will be staying here tonight." Vance explained.

"Why don't I stay here as well?" Tony asked.

"Because that may cause more issues than answers. You will go home that's an order." Vance said.

"Fine. Good night." Tony said kissing the top of Marsha's head and patted Tali's. The girls walked them out as the doors were almost closed Tony looked out at the three.

"Night daddy." Tali said and she waved right before the doors closed.

When Tony entered the house that night he couldn't help but find it extremely empty. It's not like Marsha had always been home every night. No this feeling was different. He was scared and he knew it. But of what he wasn't sure. As he sat down on the couch he pulled out something he'd been sitting on. He found the movie he'd never seen before. Taking out the DVD he put it in the player. Marsha's face was brought up on screen.

"Kelly is this thing on?" Marsha asked.

"Yes it is. I think." Kelly answered as she turned the camera around to face her.

"Give me that." Emily said taking it out of her hand. "Its on that's what the little red light means."

"Alright. Alright come on." Marsha said as they set it up on a high shelf of a room. He could see Ben, Travis, Alex, and Zack stood in the background with the Chris and the other three in front of them.

"Okay so Dad. If you're watching this it means you have finally gotten married." Marsha said and she and her girl friends cheered.

"Good for you dude." Alex said.

"I can't believe you got hitched." Travis said.

"Don't listen to Travis. We all know he just thinks you're the coolest parent ever." Zack said.

"Guys I'm sure his wife is just as cool." Ben said.

"Will you all shut up?" Chris asked.

"Chris don't ever re-ask that stupid question." Emily said.

"Alright well I wanted to make this video as your wedding present from me or rather us to you." Marsha said.

"Dad whoever you picked to be your wife and my new mother. I'm sure she's great. And mom since I don't know your name right now I want to say I look foreword to being your daughter and getting some brother or sisters in the process." Marsha said.

"Oh Marsha why'd you have to go there?" Zack asked turning his head away.

"Oh shut it you want to see her deal with siblings like the rest of us." Alex said and they all laughed.

"Yes well mom. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon. And between you and me we've so got him wrapped around our fingers. I love you." Marsha said as they all waved.

"Now we sing happy birthday!" Chris declared.

"No now we turn off the camera." Emily said.

"Now don't watch the next one till tomorrow. If you do it'll spoil all the fun." Ben said and it turned off. Tony sighed and shook his head his daughter was a nut. Looking at the wall he saw a photo of Marsha hanging upside down on the monkey bars. She was about six and with her hair in pigtails. He flashbacked to that day.

Flash Back

It was late spring early summer. He had decided to take Marsha to the park for a little bit of bonding.

"Marsha don't run off to far!" Tony yelled.

"Daddy watch me." She said as she took the monkey bars in hand and began to swing across. She was halfway across when she fell off.

"Marsha." He said running over worried.

"I'm okay dad." She said as she got up and began to go across them again and this time he made it.

"I did it! I did it!" she cheered excitedly.

"Yes. You did. Hey you want to try something fun?" he asked.

"Yes I do." She said with her arms up in the air with a big grin.

"Alright grab onto a monkey bar." Tony said and she did.

"Now drop off the stand." Tony said and she hung there.

"Alright now I'm going to lift your legs don't let go." Tony ordered and she nodded her head. Taking her legs he put them on the next monkey bar.

"Now bend." He ordered. She did and wondered what was so fun about this position.

"Alright now let go."

"What?" she demanded.

"Let go I'm right here I won't let you drop." He said and she did letting her upper body drop.

"Dad!" she cried scared.

"Don't worry you're doing it." He said to her.

"I am? I am!" she cried as she put her big goofy grin back on her face.

"Alright let me get a picture." He said as he took a camera and snapped the photo.

End of Flashback

He smiled and went to the fridge and removed a beer. "Oh the good ol' days." He said before taking a sip.

At NCIS

Ziva was braiding Marsha's hair while Marsha braided Tali's.

"So tell me Marsha what is it like to live with Tony?" Ziva asked as she put the hair tie in the girl's hair.

"It's not all fun in games. A usual day consists of this. We get up he asks me if I have my cell, my pager, a pocketknife, and my homework. After school I come home I change and I go to practice on a bus or with him depending on whether he's home or getting home soon or late. After practice Dad will pick me up and we'll either head home and I'll do homework and then we will watch a movie if there is time usually though he'll just take me up to the roof of our building and we'll look at the constellations." Marsha explained.

"I don't mean to pry but…the first time you met Tony what happened?" Ziva asked.

"It's not a night I'm totally comfortable about." Marsha answered as she set Tali in her lap. The two had taken quite a liking to each other. When ever Marsha got up to go somewhere Tali followed at a run.

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Ziva said as she picked up the bowl and asked, "Popcorn with…M&N's?"

"M&Ms." Marsha said as she took a handful and popped them into her mouth.

"Right. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Just between the three of us I've probably made the biggest mistake out of anything." Marsha said and Tali gapped at her.

"What did you do?" Ziva asked.

"You know the song take me out to the ball game?"

"Yes." Ziva said.

"Well the lyrics for some of it are 'buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks' well I got up to sing that in the fifth grade at a place in Baltimore before I changed schools. I sang beer instead of peanuts." Marsha said laughing.

"Your right that probably is the biggest blubber." Ziva laughed.

"Its blunder." Marsha corrected. Tali staid up for another half hour before falling asleep followed closely by Marsha and Ziva.

The Next Morning

The elevator doors dinged open and Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and Abby stepped out. Entering the bullpen they saw all three girls were asleep on an air mattress. McGee reached foreword to shake Ziva awake when Tony stopped him.

"Don't touch the ex mossad agent. She sleeps with a gun under her pillow." Tony said.

"Then why don't you just wake Marsha?" Abby asked.

"Abby have you ever woken her up before?" Tony asked.

"Your daughter sleeps with a gun under her pillow too?" Abby asked.

"No she's got a pretty hard right hook. Wake up Tali she's probably our safest bet." Tony said.

"Get up!" Gibbs shouted and all three girls eyes popped open.

"Good morning." Marsha yawned.

"Moawning." Tali yawned. Her mouth opened in the cute way that little kids do as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Gibbs." Ziva said as she stood up in her gym sweats. Marsha wore a blue tank top that was obviously a boys and black Capri sweats. Tali wore a Disney Princess nightgown.

"Marsha." Tony said.

"Yes?" she asked lifting her sister off the floor.

"Who's shirt?" he asked knowing full well it wasn't hers.

"My…" she trailed off before saying, "…friend's."

"Which friend?"

"A gender non specific friend." Marsha said with a smile.

"We will-."

"Will what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked standing there with McGee behind him with his backpack.

"Will discuss this later. Where are we going boss?" Tony asked as they made their way to stand in the elevator.

"School." He said as the doors closed.

Outside of a Middle School

"Why are we back at the crime scene?" McGee asked.

He saw all the kids were being held back except for a select seven who were sitting on a bench.

"Hey, look." One said as she hit her friend.

"Mr. Dinozzo!" a boy with blonde hair on his head yelled waving.

Tony waved at the kids while McGee and Gibbs gave him a look.

"Marsha's friends." He explained.

"Go take their statements." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes boss." Tony said as he went to the seven.

"What are you doing here Mr. Dinozzo?" Kelly asked. Kelly had her fiery red copper curls up in a ponytail with her Deb green floral scoop neck shirt, jean Bermuda shorts, and soft brown shoes.

"I'm working Kelly. So who wants to tell me why you're all here?" Tony asked as he took out his pen and pad of paper.

"It's about the Graffiti on the walls we found." Emily answered wearing a green shirt that read aeropostale, jean Capri's, and green converse shoes.

"What kind of Graffiti?" Tony asked.

"It wasn't just Graffiti it was blood." Chris said. She was an African American and at the moment was in her gray Bermuda cargo pants, yellow sponge bob shirt that read, 'nerd is the word' and her black high tops that went up to her knee.

"Blood? What did it say?" Tony asked.

"Is Marsha okay?" Alex asked out of nowhere. He wore jeans, black sneakers, and a black shirt.

"She's fine." Tony said.

"Are you sure?" Travis prodded. He wore his jean shorts, white sneakers, and white shirt with the odd blue and gray pattern that was hard to describe.

"Positive. She's with Ziva at work." Tony answered, _What's going on._

"Ziva's the ninja woman right?" Zack asked wearing his blue and white striped polo and jeans with sneakers.

"Why what did the wall say?" Tony said.

"The letters written in blood on the wall was a message for us. It said 'Are you sure your friend is okay?' We saw photo's of Marsha in a house sitting on a couch and then another with a gray haired man leading her away from school the other day." Ben said. He wore an orange tee shirt and shorts with his own pair of sneakers.

_It's pretty odd that you're the one who keeps a cool head in all this. Though my daughter does the exact same thing._

"The next line read, 'You also might want to watch out for your own well being.' Then there were photos of us. Mostly the girls though, which is way creepy. It ended with, you better watch your friends' back.' It had a photo of Marsha lying on the ground with a gunshot wound in her back. Though now we know that was photo shopped." Ben explained.

_I don't think the murderers just after me. I think he's after Marsha as well._

"Oh no." Tony said.

"What is it Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I know who we're looking for." Tony said.

"Who?"

"The man who murdered Marsha's mother. He's back." Tony said.


	6. Return of a Hitman Pt 5

"What?"

"I'm not sure how. But if I'm right then he's not after me. He's after Marsha and everyone she cares for." Tony said motioning to the kids.

"Get them in the van. They're coming with us." Gibbs ordered.

"Wait we don't have to go to school?" Travis asked.

"Yes boys and girls you all get a one way trip to the Navy Yard. Grab your stuff." Tony said.

"Alright." They said as they got their stuff, which consisted of seven backpacks one horn case, one saxophone case, and a violin case the van was uncomfortable.

At NCIS

The elevator doors dinged and Marsha jumped out of her seat. She was still in her pjs. "Hey there crazy." Alex said as he rounded the corner. She ran over and hugged the boy nearly knocking him over.

"Hey where's my hug!" Kelly complained. Marsha let go of Alex and hugged her best friends, she high fived Zack and Travis, and hugged Ben rather tightly.

"Why are you wearing Ben's tank top?" Alex asked.

"Remember when we all went on that overnight trip we went to. Where we were made to share our room with you guys." Marsha said glaring at them.

"Not out fault we needed four extra beds your room just happened to have four bunk beds." Travis said.

"Which is why we made all of you sleep on the bottom ones." Kelly said.

"And then you pelted us with water balloons. End of story." Travis said.

"Doesn't answer the question of why you have his shirt." Emily reminded.

"I wore a blue tank top that night as well and when I saw it on the floor I assumed it was mine. I forgot to give it back." Marsha explained.

"Which begs the question why are you still in your pajamas?" Tony asked putting an arm around her shouders and leading her back to the bullpen.

"Aunt Abby went home to get some of my clothes since I left my suitcase at Ziva's." Marsha said.

"And here they are." Abby said giving the suitcase to her niece.

"Good go change." Tony ordered.

"Yes sir." Marsha said as she left Ziva reentered with Tali. Tali was dressed in a light green sphaggetti dress and sandals. Ziva wore a red shirt with a black jacket and pants with boots.

"Good morning Tali, Ziva." Tony said.

"Where's Marsha?" Ziva asked.

"She just went to change clothes." Tony explained.

"And who are they?" Ziva asked.

"Kelly."

"Chris."

"Emily."

"Zack."

"Travis."

"Alex."

"Ben." They all said introducing themselves.

"They're Marsha's friends." McGee explained as Marsha re entered in a camouflage tank top with short jean shorts on.

"So why are you guys here?" Marsha asked as she took Tali from Ziva.

"We'll fill you in later. After you tell us where you've been for the past day." Kelly demanded.

"Here." Marsha replied.

"And who this little cutie is." Emily said as she waved at Tali. Tali hid her face in Marsha's shoulder shyly.

"This is Tali she's my sister." Marsha explained as she took Tali's hand and waved it for her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Since when do you have a little sister?" Ben asked.

"Since twenty four hours ago." Marsha answered as she lifted Tali higher up on her hip.

"You've got so much explaining to do." Kelly said.

"Dad is there some place we could hang out while we're here?" Marsha asked.

"Yes Marsha follow me. Dinozzo I need you to get that old case file and everything else you can on that old case." Gibbs said as he led the nine children away.

In Conference Room

Marsha sat down with Tali on her lap. Ben sat on her left and Alex on her left. Kelly sat between Alex and Zack. Chris was next Ben and Emily was on her left and Travis sat next to Zack.

"Thanks gramps." Marsha said as he nodded and closed he door.

"Alright. You tell us what happened now." Kelly demanded.

"Okay listen yesterday when we were all sent home early. It was because a marine was found murdered on school grounds." Marsha began and a gasp was heard from all the girls except Tali who was to busy listening to the story being read to her through the headphones that had been placed on her head.

"I had only just noticed it during class. Ben you elbowed me in the side remember and Chris you were absent that day so were you Alex. Well after you all left Gibbs aka my grandfather came to pick me up. Two shots were fired at that point and I ducked onto the ground. One was an arrow the other was a bullet both missed by a good three feet. The arrow came with a note saying 'she's next' on it and ever since I've been in protective custody." Marsha explained.

"Then explain how she got involved in all of this." Alex said and pointed at Tali.

"Tali would be Ziva's daughter as well as my sister. Last night I went to stay at Ziva's but they shot the place up so all three of us had to stay here." Marsha explained as she glanced at Ben. He nodded his head as if answering a silent question though everyone else missed it.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ben anonounced.

"I'll show you where it is. Tali stay here okay." Marsha ordered setting the girl down on a chair.

Tali nodded her head assuming something that no one else would since she had seen the silent exchange.

When the two had exited the room they headed in the opposite direction. They got in the elevator and Marsha hit a random floor number. Once the doors closed she flicked the switch and they hugged.

"I was worried." Ben whispered.

"I'm sorry. I should have called or texted you or something." Marsha replied.

"And read more of that trash that guy keeps sending you no way." Ben replied as he looked her in the eye's but held her in his arms.

"But still." Marsha answered.

"Still nothing." Ben told her when they heard or rather felt her phone buzz.

Taking it out of her back pocket they looked at the caller ID.

"Caller unknown?" Ben asked as she answered it.

"Hello?" Marsha asked placing the phone between their ears to hear the person.

"**Well, well, well seems you've still evaded my attacks." **A menacing voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" Marsha demanded as she gave Ben a look that said, 'if you speak you'll die'.

"**Have you forgotten me already my sweet little bird." **The voice laughed and Marsha gasped as she flashed back.

Flashback

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Marsha yelled as she ran up to her mother and hugged her leg. _

"_Good evening sweetheart." The woman replied patting her head._

"_Hey Little Bird." A man age twenty five or older._

"_Haydn!" Marsha cried as the man lifted her up while she giggled._

End of Flashback

"You son of a bitch." Marsha said into the phone.


	7. Return of a Hitman Pt 6

"He, he, he, he." Jacob laughed.

"Stop laughing you bastard. I know your face and your first name! You can't hide." Marsha said in a clam but angry voice.

"Come now lets not be rash. (It's a cliché line I know) I have a proposition for you." He said.

"I'm listening." Marsha said and gave Ben a look telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"That's a good girl. Now listen carefully since I'm only going to say this once." Jacob said.

"What do you want?" Marsha demanded.

"You and your sister." He answered simply.

"You sick bastard." Marsha growled.

"Oh please not like that…well not your sister anyway." Jacob chuckled. Ben was getting really pissed at this guy now but didn't open his mouth just clenched his fists.

"If you leave my sister alone you can do whatever you want with me." Marsha said and he gave her a look.

"That's an interesting proposition but I'll have to decline the offer. Meet me with your sister at five o'clock sharp." He ordered.

"Name the place." She said.

"Why that old home you used to live in before your true father found you. Ta-ta little bird." Jacob said and hung up the phone.

"Damn that bastard." Ben said and punched the metal wall of the elevator and pulling back with a yelp of pain.

"You idiot." She said taking his hand and putting her own cold fingers on it.

"How could you agree to meet up with that…that scum ball?" Ben demanded as he looked at her.

"Because I won't be going without you right behind me." Marsha said as she raised her hand to kiss his palm.

Half an Hour shy of 4:30

"Come on Tali. Ziva wanted to see you." Marsha said as she lifted the girl up and looked at Ben and left the room.

Walking down the halls she looked for cameras and then people before slipping into the staircase. Pulling a big hooded sweater out of a bag on the stairs and put it over herself and told Tali to close her eyes as she was placed beneath it too. It was big enough for the both of them amazingly.

_Great now I look like an old fat man _(sorry if I offended any one)

As she went down the stairs she hopped in the trunk of a car that was leaving and she was out of the Navy Yard before anyone realized it.

Back with teenagers

Ben looked at his wristwatch and saw it was 4:15. "Anyone else suspicious that Marsha's not back yet?" he asked planting the seed that Marsha had asked him to. "Your right. Lets go find Ziva maybe she knows something we don't." Alex suggested as they left to find the woman.

_I hope your plan works Marsha._

In the Bullpen

"Ziva have you seen Marsha?" Kelly asked.

"No why would you ask such a thing?" Ziva asked completely clueless.

"Then where'd she go with Tali?" Emily asked.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as she went to find the man who rounded the corner with coffee no less. She slammed into him spilling hot coffee down both their shirts.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot." Tony said as he shook his hand.

"Tony. Marsha's not here." Ziva said.

"That's impossible. She can't get off base." Tony said looking at her strangely.

"Than lets hope all she did was leave this building with Tali." Ziva said.

"Um Tony if you're here why did you just purchase a two tickets for a bus?" McGee asked. McGee had been monitoring cell phone calls for a while and got an anonoumus tip that their culprit would but a bus ticket from a bus station. (I wonder who did that?)

"McGee is there a camera at the bus station?" Tony demanded.

"Yes I think so. Why-?"

"Hack into it." He ordered and McGee did as told. (Don't know if you can hack into a camera but just go with it.)When the screen pulled up they saw the familiar outlines of Marsha and Tali leaving the station.

"That idiot." Tony said as his eyes blurred at his daughters stupidity.

"Tony if she didn't want to get caught why would she use your credit card and get caught on camera with Tali in tow." Ziva said as she'd already figured out the answer.

"Because she wants us to figure out where she's going. McGee where's that bus headed?" Gibbs asked as she entered the bullpen.

"To a place in Baltimore." McGee said.

"Well that narrows your search down." Travis mumbled.

"She's going back home." Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"She's going back to the home where her mother was murdered. Lets go." Tony said.

"I'm coming too." Ben said as he began to follow the adults.

"Kid you-." Gibbs began but Tony took the boys arms and dragged him into the elevator. Ben was her oldest and best friend.

In the Car

"What do you know Ben?" Tony demanded as Ziva drove. He didn't mind that much. The quicker they got their the sooner Marsha and Tali would be out of trouble.

"Marsha was showing me where the bathroom was when she got a phone call. It was from her mother's murderer. She agreed to his demands and took Tali with her. But she had her own trick up her sleeve and here we are." Ben said as Ziva kicked it into high gear.

At the House with Marsha

She stood in the doorway to the home with Tali hiding in one of the many assortments of brooms closets that she'd hid in as a kid. A man with long black hair pulled into a slick ponytail. He wore a tight shirt and cargo pants and boots.

"Bird." He greeted.

"Haydn." She greeted sourly.

"Where's that sweet little sister of yours?" he asked putting an arm against the door beside her face.

"Like I'm going to tell you where she is till I'm sure you won't hurt my friends and family." Marsha replied.

"Using your own sister as leverage? You really are a smart girl. But not smart enough." He said, as he turned to the broom closet closest to them.

When he turned she took out the switchblade she grabbed from the truck they'd taken out of the Navy Yard. She stabbed the back of his leg making him fall to the ground. She took off running to the direction of the nearest door where NCIS should've been but weren't.

"Damn it." She muttered as she ran out hearing the sound of him limping behind her. She'd long since dropped the blade so she was sure he either picked it up or had a hand gun on him. Running out she yelled, "That man has a gun!" As Haydn ran out causing a good commotion. NCIS still hadn't arrived and everyone had cleared a good distance except Marsha but she had to stay put or else he'd sense her plan and then she'd be in trouble.

"Your still the little bird always calling for help and never receiving it." Haydn grinned as she back to the street, which had all sorts of cars stopped on it already vacant of people.

"Trust me I don't need others help to prove that I can at the very least defend myself." She said as she removed the gun she'd strapped to her back.

"I'm sure little bird." Haydn muttered.

"Eat lead then." She said pulling it out and firing it once. Straight into a wall with no one behind it. A flash of light from the crowd.

"Your aim was off." He said grinning.

"Mine might be but theirs won't." she said as she ducked behind a car as NCIS came out.

"Hands up!" Ziva yelled.

"Damn that girl. You tricked me!" Haydn yelled and began to shoot up the car that she'd ducked behind. She'd long since moved but he didn't know that.

"One last chance. Put the gun down!" Tony yelled.

"Not a chance!" he yelled raising his gun at Tony. A single shot rang out Tony hit the ground but no sound of the bullet wooshing over his head was heard. Looking up he saw Haydn go down with a stab wound in one leg and a gunshot in the arm holding the gun. Haydn glared at someone and he saw that he was glaring at Marsha who had shot the man.

"Check mate." She muttered as Ben poked his head up next to her. Nodding his head at Gibbs he and Ziva went to his daughter. Tony opened his mouth to speak but Ziva interrupted him.

"Where's Tali?" she demanded.

"She's safe if that's what you're worried about. I asked the landlord to hide her with him she should still be with him." Marsha said as she winced. Turns out a bullet did graze her shoulder.

Tony looked at Ziva and gestured his head to go get Tali so he could be alone with Marsha. Ben stood next to her with a hand in hers probably trying to comfort her.

"Ben can you give me a few minutes alone with Marsha?" Tony asked. The grip on her hand tightened.

"It's okay Ben. You go wait in whatever car you came in." Marsha told the boy.

When Ben had finally left Tony turned to his daughter. She had placed a hand over the grazed mark. Turning her head up she gave him a look of defiance on her face. He looked at her and gave her hug.

"Huh? Does this mean you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"No I'm furious. But Gibb's is going to give you enough of an earful without me adding onto it. Just promise me you'll never do that again." He whispered.

"Promise…till I'm a cop myself." She replied and he lifted her up.

That Night at a pizza parlor

Marsha sat on a chair with Tali next to her unaware of the day's events after she'd been left with the landlord.

"You idiot! If Tali wasn't here you'd be getting an earful. You too Ben!" Kelly said.

"Oh shut it. Listen next day my dad's not home I'm babysitting Tali meet me at my house got it." Marsha said as they looked over at the table where the adults were sitting. (i wonder what thoughts were going through all of the kids heads?)

* * *

Okay there will be more to the story mostly Tiva fluff I promise. Those wondering when Tali was concieved it's either going to be when they first met or during that under cover op they did. And the reason she was able to hide it so well was because she's one of the women who stay flat through out their pregnancy.


	8. Finally a Family

Want to Be a Part of the Family 8

It was a Saturday morning when the bell to the Dinozzo Residence rang. Tony was the only one awake at nine in the morning. Opening the door he found Ziva with a wide-awake Tali who ran in and grabbed onto her fathers leg.

"Good morning." the girl greeted.

"Good morning to you too. What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Didn't Marsha tell you? She wanted to watch her sister today." Ziva explained as she entered the house and shut the door.

"No she conveniently forgot to tell me about that." Tony said. _What is she planning?_

"Dad who was at the door?" Marsha asked coming out in her short sleeping shorts and tank top.

"Sissy!" Tali cried letting go of Tony's leg and running to her sister who promptly lifted the girl onto her hip.

"Hey kiddo." she greeted her sister with a smile before looking at her father who was giving her a condescending look.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked dubiously unaware of anything she'd done wrong.

"You didn't tell me they were coming over." Tony said.

"Thought I did. Oh well." she said with a shrug.

"Apparently you also forgot it was Family Day." Tony said.

"I didn't forget dad. I just invited the rest of our family." she said with the look that would get her anything she wanted.

"Go get changed munchkin." he said.

"Yes sir." she said setting Tali down.

"Don't call me sir."

"Then yes ma'am."

"Stop spending so much time with Abby." he yelled but she'd already shut the door to her room.

"What's a Family Day?" Ziva asked.

"You'll have to come along to find out." Tony said.

"Fine." Ziva said little did they know that with the silent challenge that they'd gotten close enough to kiss the other. Blushing Tony took a step back as Marsha came out of her room in red Bermuda cotton shorts and a white cotton t-shirt.

"We going?" she asked.

"Yeah come on." he said as he put an arm around Ziva's shoulder as the two girls raced to the elevator.

In Ziva's Car

Since her car was the only one with a car seat for Tali in it they piled in but Tony was the one driving. Ziva was grumbling about it in the passenger seat while Marsha was busy texting her friends in the back seat and entertaining Tali at the same time. After an hour or so of driving they reached an amusement park called Kings Dominion.

"What is this place?" Ziva asked getting out of the front seat to stare up at the park.

"This is Kings Dominion. Have you never heard of it?" Tony asked as he unbuckled Tali from her seat.

Once free the little girl began to run through the parking lot only to be grabbed by her sister and placed on her shoulders.

"Marsha maybe you should let Tony carry her." Ziva suggested.

"Sure. Dad you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all. Come here 2nd munchkin." he said as he lifted the girl onto his own shoulders.

"Woah I'm so high!" the girl cried.

Giggling the four made their way to the line. Once in the park they went looking for something to do. Tali soon wanted to get down from her fathers shoulders and run about. Marsha spotted something that she'd thought would be fun and asked her father about it. When he nodded his head she grabbed Tali's hand.

"Alright! Thanks dad!" Marsha said as she ran off with Tali.

"Where are they going again?" Ziva asked.

"They're going on a carousel ride Sweet cheeks." Tony said.

"Maybe I should go with them." Ziva said and tried to follow the girls.

"Ziva they're going to be going in circles for the next five minutes. They'll be fine." Tony said as he turned the woman around and led her away to go find something some grown-ups would do in a park.

"Are you sure we should leave them alone?" Ziva asked as they got farther and farther from the two kids.

"They'll be fine they're in an amusement park full of people unless someone wants to be caught they won't try anything." Tony said when someone bumped into them.

It would've just been a normal bump if it hadn't made Tony trip fall into Ziva and kiss her. As they stayed lip locked Ziva moved her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist. A chorus of ooooooo's was heard from behind them so they broke the kiss and turned.

There stood Marsha, Tali, all of Marsha's friends, and the rest of their NCIS team. Abby was grinning with a video camera and they both felt like dying on the spot. Gibbs walked up to them and stood there.

"Boss I-." Tony was cut off when they both got slapped over the head.

"Just keep it out of the office." he said. Cheering was heard from the peanut gallery as the pair kissed again.

Epilogue:

"Tony was this?" Ziva asked as she looked at the DVD's in hand.

"Something Marsha gave us for our Honey Moon." Tony said popping one into the player.

The screen turned on to have the screen upside down and Tali holding it.

"Tal can you please hand me that." Marsha said and the girl did as told and handed it to her sister. Marsha set it up on something and ran to her friends and lifted Tali up so she could wave at the camera.

"Hey Dad, Hi mom a.k.a Ziva." Marsha said as the chuckles in the background from her friends their little show went on for the next fifteen minutes and ended with this.

"We're just letting you know we miss you and we love ya guys. Though I know you won't listen to this but don't watch the next DVD till tomorrow." she explained.

"See ya later mommy and daddy." Tali said and the Screen went blank.

They were a real family now.


End file.
